Ice 'n' Fire
Welcome to Ice 'n' Fire! About us We are a well-organized alliance, currently ranked 10th in the game. We have a strong and dedicated role driven leadership team. To avoid unnecessary bureaucracy, every officer has their specialty to perform their task as efficiently as possible. As an alliance, our goals are to offer a good ambience of fellowship and teamwork, to grow together in power and knowledge, to stay and rise in the top ten power rankings, and to be successful in Alliance vs Alliance contests. As a community, we are always open to teach the game and try to answer all questions new players may have. We are always honest and loyal to our members. In addition, we are constantly doing Alliance Challenges, which are scheduled in advance to maximize member participation. Prizes are generously distributed so all our members have a chance to win. As AvA fighters, we are friendly, cooperative, and supportive with our many allies, but ruthless with our few enemies. Because of this, we have obtained excellent results. We have a predominant Targaryen and Stark base, but we are open to every player, no matter his or her fealty preference. Come join us! 'Officers:' (real name / game name / title)'''Natacha Mally / Ellaria Stormborn / Leader *Lou Gottlieb / Fezziwig Ale / Hand of the Queen - Small Council member *Clint Cason / Patrek Seaworth / Challenge Officer - Small Council member *Sophie Kohler / Lan Al'meara / Communication Officer - Data - Small Council member * Andy Tahmazian / Anguy Ironmaker / Communication Officer- Adds & links - Small Council member * Lauri Munro / Lorelei Sironmaker / Diplomacy - Recruitment * Björn Edebrand / Berik Blount / AvA general *Nico Robin / Myranda Hunter VI / FB member page - Craft It! *Marco Sala / Moak Vinovia / Challenge Officer *Rodrigo Barbera Bartolotti / Aeris Stormborn / Art - wiki *Marco Jungnickel / Ris Culwa Leroux / Barter Board '''AvA Results: Ghost phase: 1st in the North Wolf phase: 2nd in the Iron Islands (support phase) Ice phase: 1st in the North Eel phase: 1st in the Reach (support phase) Eel phase 2: 1st in the Westerlands Thunder phase: 1st in the Iron Islands Bat phase: Iron Bank (support phase) Pages moderated by Ice 'n' Fire Ice 'n' Fire (Game of Thrones Ascent Alliance): Alliance Member Page Ice and Fire ' A fan page for all things to do with the book and show, A Song of Ice and Fire. Take up your house's banner and win points by taking part in games/quizzes. A community fan page for a Game of Thrones! As well as touching upon all our nerdy/geeky passions! 'Game of Thrones Ascent Adds and Links This is a group for fans of Games of Thrones Ascent - You can use it to gather friends or post a link of a boss fight you have no time to finish. Craft It! FB page Craft It! Tool Tool related to 'Game of Thrones Ascent' game, giving an easy overview of all the items and resources required to craft a specific item. Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances Category:Top Ten Alliances